The Small Door With a Strange Key
by Amelia Sandford
Summary: Hiccup has always had a tough time fitting in, even after becoming the hero of the tribe. So when he finds a mysterious door in the Great Hall, leading to a world where is 'Other Father' is able to love and listen to him, unlike his real father. Which world will he choose? Is this other world really all it is cracked up to be though? (First story ever, please go easy on me.)
1. Chapter 1

_Alright guys, this is the How to Train Your Dragon version of Coraline! I hope you all like it. I beg you though. Go easy on me. This is my first story ever. So if it is rushed or there are a lot of spelling mistakes, please forgive me. _

_However, if you have any suggestions to make this story better, please don't be afraid to share! _

An eerie humming echoed in the darkness. Some dark presence hide in its shadows, waiting patiently for it's next challenge.

Through the window of a single window, a doll appeared, floating into the room as if invisible strings were attached to it, pulling it in.

From out of sight, two metallic hands reached up to meet the doll, taking it into it grips.

The small doll, previously belonging to a little girl, was brought to rest on a wooden table, surrounded by various tools.

This doll had looked a lot like it's previous owner. Practically a clone of her.

The hand quickly got to work, using a par of scissors to start with the cloths of the doll. Cutting of the cloths that were no longer of use. Moving on to the hair, it started with the doll's long brown locks that trailed down in pigtails. Grabbing one of the clumps of hair, the pair of hands easily pulled off the string, making the doll bald.

The hands then moved to the two black buttons that the doll had for eyes. Using its nails it broke the strings attaching the buttons, ripping them off with ease.

Using a small blade to rip open the string along the mouth, it pulled out the stuffing within. When the doll was empty, it stuck its claws inside, turning the doll inside out to match its new _projects_ skin more. Picking up a bucket, they began to poor sand into the empty doll, filling it till in was full all the way to the mouth. Satisfied with how stuffed it was, they placed the doll back on the table.

Picking up a needle to their left, they lifted a small string, carefully sticking it through the needles small hole and letting the needle fall down. Moving back to the doll, it slowly began to sew its mouth shut, making it look as if the doll was smiling.

Quickly, almost impatiently, the drawer connected to the working space was swung open, revealing several rows of matching buttons. Running their spiked fingers across the drawer, they finally came to choose a pair of dark black buttons. Placing them in their designated spots, they began to sew them in.

The metallic hand lifted itself into the air, the needle firmly held in their grip. With a small turn they swiftly brought it down.

The dolls hair was next. With the small holes in place, they used small tweezers to place in the dark auburn locks. The strands of string were short, showing that the doll was in fact a boy with short hair that was brushed to the right of his face.

When the hair was set in place and was sure to stick, the cloths were the next things to make.

The owner of the hands, though their face was unseen, began to hum "Da da da da da da da da la da dada da daaa." They hummed eerily cutting out several different colored pieces of green and brown fabric. Using pins to keep them in place, they moved to their sewing machine, which had not been used in years.

"Daa…. Daaa." They hummed quietly to themselves as they formed some dark green pants and a long light green tunic for the doll. Putting them on, they moved on to the brown belt that would go around its waist and fur like vest that would rest neatly on its shoulders. Then it's shoes, a simple colored brown yet fuzzy around the ankle, were added.

With its project done, it lifted the doll up, turning towards the window. Loosening its grips, the doll floated towards the window, disappearing into its dark space.

As the doll left, the window creaked shut; leaving's its creator alone to wait patiently.

-000-

The island of Berk was bustling about, eagerly anticipating the latest event that was to come.

It only about 3 days, a great party would be held in honor of their year of peace with dragons.

Sadly, with the rain that poured down from the heavens above, most of the planning was held off. Many weren't even sure if they would be able to do any outside activities such as fly when the day arrived.

That didn't seem to bring down the Viking's spirit too much though and they excitedly continued their work. Baking large feasts and planning out fun activities for all the children to do.

Hiccup of all people, was the most excited. A chance to spend some time with the dragons and friends, it was sure to be a day to remember.

So as he woke up bright and early that day, he was surprised to see that his dad had already left. Though, perhaps he shouldn't be. With his Dad being the tribe leader, of course he would have to be awake to give orders for the upcoming event.

Grabbing his helmet, Hiccup left the house with Toothless by his side. With the rain constantly pouring down on them, they quickly made their way through Berk.

Toothless didn't seem to mind besides the fact that he couldn't go flying.

It had become a new rule of Berk that the dragons could not go flying during the rain. Much to some of the other Viking's protest, his father had made it clear that it was dangerous to be out in such weather and who knows what could happen.

So as Hiccup began to make his way to the great hall, where he was sure his father would be, he forced to stop when his friends stepped in front of him.

All the young Viking teen grinned at him, excluding Astrid, who seemed to not be present at the moment.

"Hiccup catch!" Snout Lout laughed, tossing him a stick. Catching the simple piece of wood, he eyed it suspiciously.

"What?"

"Doesn't it look… odd?" the Viking teens chuckled. Frowning, he examined it closer.

"Not really. Looks like any other stick…" he trailed off narrowing his eyes. Toothless, currently circling Hiccup's legs, glared at the stick, knowing very well what it really was.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut cackled waiting quietly for the young heir to the island to realize just what type of stick it was.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid interrupted them by running into the group, clutching something in her grip, "You've got to see this." She held it up to him impatiently.

Forcing him to take it she gave him a smirk. Holding the stick in one hand, and the package in the other, he glanced up at her.

"What's this?" Hiccup looked at his packaged with a confused frown. It wasn't often that Astrid gave him things, so what could it possibly be?

"I found it in my grandmother's attic. Doesn't it look familiar?" Astrid smiled motioning to the bag.

Her grandmother?

Raising his eyebrow at her, Hiccup opened the paper, revealing a doll that had striking resemblance to him. Even right down to his cloths.

Blinking at it furiously, he looked up at her, puzzled. "A mini… me?" How creepy was that? Astrid's grandmother had a mini doll version of him?

Astrid shrugged. "Weird, right?"

"More like creepy." Tuffnut corrected, looking over Hiccup's shoulder.

"Yeah, how old is that thing anyway?" Ruffnut scowled.  
Astrid rubbed her chin. "I don't know. My grandmother said she's had it since she could remember. So really old I guess."

Snout lout stepped forward, taking the doll into his hand, "Doesn't any one else find it sort of creepy how much it looks like him? I mean, it even has his prosthetic leg!" he shook it a bit, showing it off.

Snatching it back, Hiccup shrugged. "Well yeah it is a little… disturbing." He nodded meekly. Below him, Toothless lifted his head to sniff the mini Hiccup, looking very confused to why his best friend suddenly made a small version of himself.

"Maybe I should talk to grandmother more about it." Astrid noted to herself.

Hiccup nodded, absentmindedly saying, "Sounds good."

Nodding, Astrid looked towards his hand. "Hiccup." Her eyes widened. "Let go of that. Don't you know it is poison oak?"

"Ahh!" Hiccup gasped in shock, throwing it to the side.

The other Viking burst into laughter.

"Classic!" Ruffnut cackled.

"Haha, very funny." Hiccup grumbled, rubbing his hand against his pant leg.

Astrid rolled her eyes. How the young Viking couldn't tell the difference between poison Oak and normal wood was beyond her.

As the group made their way into the great hall, hoping to escape the rain, Hiccup instantly spotted Gobber.

Rushing about, Gobber was carrying several boxes of supplies from one side of the room to the other, which he would then trade of to the other Vikings, who would be delivering it to who ever needed it.  
"Gobber!" he called, wanting to show him his creepy mini self. "I can't talk Hiccup. Got work to do." Gobber brushed off the young Viking's approached with his hooked hand. Sighing, Hiccup folded his arms, the doll tucked away on his elbow.

Hiccup sighed. Days in Berk seemed so boring when it rained. Toothless seemed to agree as he practically pouted next to him, staring towards the Great Hall doors longingly.

"Don't worry Toothless, it will clear up soon." Hiccup assured him, patting his head. Giving his dragon little comfort, Hiccup's attention moved to the Vikings around him.

None of them seemed to mind him or his friends much. Lately, everyone just seemed so busy or caught up with their own dragons that they completely ignored the young Vikings.

Even his dad, though this really wasn't anything new, hadn't spoken to him in days except from the quick greetings in the mornings and nights.

"Uhg!" Ruffnut exhaled, collapsing onto a chair. "Why does this week have to be so boring?"

"Yeah. I wanna beat some faces in." Tuffnut agreed with a scowl.

Fishlegs quickly stammered, "Maybe we could walk around the Great Hall for a bit? I mean… it will give us something to do."

Hiccup shrugged. "I need to stretch my legs I guess." He nodded.

"You mean, 'Leg?" Snout Lout corrected, getting a few snickers.  
"Har har, very funny." Hiccup sighed sarcastically. Tucking the mini him under his arm, Toothless and him made their way through the Great Hall. Nothing new really, but he was able to distract himself by talking to Fish legs and Astrid at least.

After a while, Hiccup had finally found his dad.

Placing the doll on the table next to him, he wen to approach his father. Heavens know what his dad might say if he were to come near him with a doll, no matter how much it looked like him.

As he approached his dad, he absentmindedly scratched at the rash that had begun to appear on his hand from the poison oak. Hissing a bit, he lowered his hand.

"Dad." Hiccup stepped forward, hoping to get his attention. He was hoping his dad might want to go flying with him when the rain cleared up.

Ever since his dad had gotten his own dragon, the Thunder Drum, or as he called it, Thornado, Hiccup had hoped that his father and him could try to take this chance to get to know one another. If anything else, try to spend some time together.

Besides, it could help his father learn how to fly his dragon more.

He knew from experience on helping his friends learn to fly their dragons that riding with others actually calms the dragon down a bit, making it easier to control and befriend.

"Not now Hiccup." Stoick held up his hand, his focus never leaving the Viking in front of him. "Just leave us. Go hang out with your friends or whatever it is you usually do. Or better yet, go train."

The young Vikings watched as his father had yet again ignored their friend. All of them knew very well how Hiccup had been trying to spend more time with his father since the whole "King Dragon" incident where Hiccup had almost died.

They knew very well how Hiccup no longer wished to be so distant from his dad, especially now since Dragon's no longer attacked them.

Hiccup had been trying for the past 2 weeks to get his dad's attention, but it seemed he would need more then words if he was going to get through to him.

Hiccup's smile faltered. "…Sure thing." He grumbled, turning away to grab his mini Hiccup doll. Reaching for it, he was surprised to grab nothing but air.

The doll was gone?  
He could have sworn he had left it right here on the table. Looking around, he glanced under the table and towards his dragon. "You take it?" he asked.

Toothless, tilted his head, not sure where the doll could have gone.

"Little Hiccup, where are you hiding?" Fish legs cupped his hands around his mouth, calling out.

"It is a doll stupid. It can't actually call back." Ruffnut smirked.

"Well… it also couldn't walk away on its own." Fishlegs pointed out with a stammer. "Maybe it got hungry?"

"Not likely." Astrid sighed.  
"Oh." Snout Lout pointed forward. "There it is, behind that shield wrack." Looking up, Hiccup's eye burrowed at the sight of his mini self, lying on the floor, its upper half barely sticking out from behind the wrack.

"How did it get there?" Astrid questioned.

"Probably one of the dragons thought it was a chew toy on took it. Got disgusted that it looked like Hiccup, then sent if flying." Tuffnut snickered, stalking towards the doll, lifting his hands high in the hair, as if he was a dragon himself and was trying to eat the mini Hiccup.

Hiccup gave his shoulder a hard hit, kneeling down to pick up his mini self. As the doll came into his grasp, he blinked at his knew found angle at the shield shack. Something barely peeked out from behind them, spiking his interest.

"There… is something behind here." He announced, touching the wall.

The other teens moved closer, trying to see what Hiccup meant.  
"Hey yeah." Astrid mumbled, tilting her head.

Moving the wrack to the side, a small door was revealed. It was barely to Hiccup's knees and had been hidden so well from behind the shields.

"What's this?" Hiccup tilted his head, staring at a new founded small door. Brushing his hand against it, he found that by the dust on it, no on had even tried to open this door in years. Placing his "mini Hiccup" doll on the ground next to him, he ran his fingers along the edges.

"A secret door!" Fish legs gasped gleefully.  
"What really?" Tuffnut shoved Ruffnut out of the way to see.

"What is it for?" Astrid kneeled next to Hiccup, eyeing the mysterious new door suspiciously.

'Hey Dad!" Hiccup called over his shoulder, staring at the door curiously. Perhaps his dad would know where this went?

Sighing, Stoick paused from his conversation with Gobber to glance at his son.

"I'm really busy!" he called.

"I think it is locked." Snout Lout pointed out.

"PLEASE!" the young Vikings cried in unison. Gobber flinched at the annoying high pitch sound they made. Looking back at Stoick, he motioned towards the teen Vikings with a small smirk.

Letting out a soft sigh, Stoick pinched the bridge of his nose. Saying a few last little comments on the subject with Gobber, Stoick approached Hiccup. "What is it Hiccup? I'm very busy."

"But dad." Hiccup pointed to the door. "What is this?"

Stoick looked at the door with little curiosity. Kneeling down, he put his hand to it. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen a door this small in the great hall before. It being so small though, he wasn't surprised that it had been hidden away from everyone for so long.  
"It is just an old door." He said

"What does it lead too?" Hiccup tried to use his small nails to pry open the seemingly sealed shut door. Stoick let out a sigh of exasperation.

He really didn't have time for his son's over active imagination today. "It doesn't matter Hiccup. There is work to be done."

"Dad please?" Hiccup looked up at him. "I mean there has got to be a key. Look, a key hole." He pointed to it, looking excited. Some thing new in Berk that even his father wasn't sure about. This was something he had to see.

Next to him Toothless smelled the door, tilting his head at the strange smell. With a sudden growl, he stepped away, sneezing.

Not really noticing his dragon's reaction Hiccup continued to try and pry the door open. With his little to no strength, it wasn't really doing much.

Stoick rubbed his temple. "If I do this, will you leave me in peace today?" he glared at his son.

Hiccup nodded vigorously. The rest of the Viking teens look up at him pleadingly, their eyes wide and their bottom lips quivering ever so slightly.

Stoick raised his eyebrow at them, before he motioned for two other Vikings to approach. Giving them their orders, they rushed off to look through some of the old boxes holding all sorts of keys and other small things that they had just randomly pulled out when trying to find supplies for the party.

Brining the box to him, Stoick rummaged through it with a bored expression. Pin pointing to one in particular key, he lifted it up to examine it.

It was black with something that looked like a button on the end.

"This is probably it." Stoick mumbled, placing the key in the lock. With a good turn, it 'clicked' making Hiccup's excitement grow.

The teen Viking's smiles fell as the door opened, revealing nothing by wood and bricks on the other side.  
"T…That's it?" Snout Loud frowned, placing a hand on his hip.  
"Well, that was a kill joy." Tuffnut muttered to himself.

Hiccup's shoulder slouched, clearly disappointed. "That can't be it." He muttered.

"They must have closed it off to when the room on the other side was taken down many years ago. Leave it at that Hiccup." Stoick said sternly, tossing him the key for him to do with it, as he will. What was the point of keeping the thing if it only locked a door that went nowhere?

Looking down at the key Hiccup frowned. "Why is the door so small though?"

"We had a deal." Stoick pointed a finger to him accusingly. Storming back to Gobber, Ruffnut and Tuffnut called out to him.

"You didn't lock it!"

Stoick glared at them, continuing his march away.

"Well." Snout Lout folded his arms, "This was a waste of time."

"Yeah who even puts a stupid door like that here?" Ruff Nut grumbled.  
Hiccup looked up at his friends with a frown.

"Well I'm going. This is too boring for someone as awesome as me to bare." Snout Lout turned away, raising his hand has a good bye.

"Yeah, See ya!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut cackled, running of to cause more trouble for some other poor souls.

Hiccup sighed. Looking back at the door, he closed it without another word.

-000—0

Later that night, when Hiccup had returned from the great hall, Stoick had beaten him there. There was no dinner on the table, there hadn't been for years. So it was a good thing Hiccup had eaten back at the Great Hall.

"Hey Dad." He said as he stepped in, shacking his rain-covered head.

"Hiccup." Stoick glanced at him, giving him a small nod before turning back to the list in his hand. As Hiccup stared at him, Toothless pushed past, making his way upstairs to settle down for the night.

When the dragon left, Hiccup decided to try one last time to talk to his father.

"Hey dad, maybe you and me could… I dunno…"

Stoick sighed. Hiccup I'm really busy." Stoick said with a frown. "Maybe after the dragon celebration okay?' Stoick waved off his son, staring back down at the checklist.

"Oh… okay.' Hiccup bit his bottom lip.

"Off to bed with you." Stoick motioned absentmindedly to the stairs.

"But dad-"  
"I don't want to hear it Hiccup." He poked at the fire, not looking his son in the eye. Letting out a sigh, Hiccup stormed back up the stairs to his room, where Toothless had already settled down for the night.

"Hey bud." Hiccup gave his neck a small scratch on the neck as he passed. Purring at the contact, Toothless rolled over onto his stomach. Smiling, Hiccup jumped onto his bed, placing the mini Hiccup doll on the nightstand next to him. "Good Night Toothless." He called. He paused to look at his doll that Astrid had yet to taken back with her yet. "Good night…mini me." He yawned before his eyes fluttered shut and he fell into darkness.

_Chapter one, done! How did you all like it? Was it okay? I feel so nervous about this. First story ever on FanFiction! Kah! So nervous. Do you guys think I rushed this chapter at all? Anyway, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2! YAY! Excitement XD_

Well, this dream was odd. Well, more odd then Hiccup usually was at least.

See, he would usually be dreaming of flying high into the skies with his best bud Toothless. Soaring through the clouds and racing his friends over Berk.

However this dream didn't involved to flying. Didn't even involve dragons at all actually. He dreamed that he was at the Great Hall, by that little door he had discovered earlier today.

No one was in the Great Hall, so no one noticed when the door magically swung open by itself.

On the other side, from the wood that sealed it up, paper mice emerged.

There were at least four mice, all connected by paper strings. They circled each other as they danced around the door, as if whispering him to join them.

What an odd dream that was.

Or was it?

_**Squeak. Squeak. **_

Forced out of his dream he lifted his head from his pillow, staring around his room, blinking furiously.

He heard it again. Moving to the edge of his bed, he looked under it, surprised to see a small mouse running at him. Shooting his head back up, he watched it jump out from under his bed, and to his door, where it easily climbed under it, to the stairs.

Throwing his legs over the side, he looked at Toothless, who snored softly, the mouse going un-noticed. Lifting himself up, Hiccup grabbed his fur-covered vest, placing it over his shoulders for warmth against the cold.

Feeling compelled to follow, Hiccup carefully opened his door, peeking out.

The mouse stood at the top of the stairs, as if waiting for him to follow.

When Hiccup stepped out, the mouse bolted down the stairs.

Looking back into his room, he saw the Toothless had yet to notice anything. With one last glance into his room, he focused on the 'mini Hiccup' as if it was staring at him, urging him to follow the small mouse. Quick to follow, he silently crept down the stairs, glancing around to see if his Dad was still awake.

Glad to see he had retired for the night, Hiccup followed the mouse out the front door.

Granted, he never really enjoyed just running out into the rain, but what else could he do?

It wasn't often that you found mice in Berk. The dragons usually took care of them. Along will almost all the fish they had if they could get their paws on it.

Yet, if his friends or Father ever saw him chasing a mouse, he knew he was bound to get odd stares. Not that he wasn't use to that. But chasing mice, that was definitely weird, even in his case.

The mouse ran through Berk, pausing every once and a while to glance back at him, making sure he was able to keep up. Hiccup ran after it, breathing heavily.

Berk had gone dark. Everyone had gone to bed; accept for one of two who wandered, making sure that nothing was going wrong in the middle of the night.

This left Berk in silence. Even the smallest Hiccup took seemed to echo over the fellow Viking homes. Luckily the rain seemed to help him when it came to him wanting to be silent. He couldn't worry about that now though, and focused on keep track on the mouse.

What would his dad say to him about this? Chasing mice through Berk?

Well, whether his dad would agree or not, this mice wasn't ordinary.

As he followed it into the Great Hall, he was surprised to see that no one was in there at this hour. Usually some one would be in here, doing work or drinking themselves to unconsciousness.

Yet there was no one? The only thing that allowed him to see at this time were the dim lights that covered the walls.

Looking around, he frowned when he lost sight of the mice.

Creeping in to the hall, he stared around. It was so creepy here when no one was around. Following the wall, he glanced up to see the familiar tribe leader photos.

All the tribe leaders and their sons lined the walls, all either frowning or glaring back at him. What is so wrong with a tribe leader smiling together with his son?

He sighed, knowing how hard it took some times to get his own Father to smile at him. It was emotionally exhausting at times.

Shacking his head, he rubbed his tired eyes, which had begun to blur from lack of sleep. He had to find that mouse though.

He felt like it was important. Yet though, at the same time, his brain said to run straight home and go back to bed and forget everything he saw.

He might just have to do that, since he couldn't find where the mouse was.

That was till a small squeak came towards the back of the Great Hall. Running forward, he smiled at the sight of the small mice, who seemed to be trying to make its escape towards the small door he had found earlier.

Picking up his pace, he followed it all the way to the door, where it snuck in through a crack.

Falling to his knees, he swung the door open, expecting to see the mouse there, waiting for him and trapped from the wood behind it.

As the door moved open though, a blue light shined on his face, revealing a long small path.

The mouse ran down the path, to another door that suddenly appeared at the end of the path, where it snuck into through another crack.

Hiccup couldn't help but gasp. What was this? How come when his Dad had opened this before this didn't appear?

Well, it was here now.

A small breeze from the tunnel brushed against his face, making him squint.

Looking over his shoulder, Hiccup saw that no one was there to watch him, and slowly looked back. The thought of adventure tugged at his heart and he placed his hand inside, feeling the ground. It was like fabric.

What was he doing? This was insane! Who knew what was on the other side of this… tunnel. But then again, he would never know until he ventured over there himself.

Getting on his hand and knees he began to crawl inside. His breath caught in his throat as he crawled to the other side of the tunnel, his heart beat increasing to a rapid pace.

As he reached the end, he reached his hand out to open the door. Peeking in, he frowned. "Huh?" he muttered, crawling out.

He was back in the great hall?

Lifting himself off of the ground, he looked around confused. How could he leave a place, yet end up right back at it?

Looking around, his frowned deepened. "Okay…" he mumbled softly. When had the fires been turned on?!

The Great Hall was a blazed with light and song. Where this music was coming from, he wasn't quiet sure.

Tilting his head, he managed to get back to the entrance. He had searched the entire Great Hall, yet no one was here. So then, who started the fires, and where was this blasted music coming from!?

He rubbed his temple in frustration. He needed to go to bed.

Placing his hand on the wall from support, Hiccup started towards the door. Glancing up, he froze.

He looked up at the pictures of the pervious Tribe leaders and their sons in horrified shock. Instead of rugged frowning Vikings that he had seen so many times before, he was surprised to see that they were smiling.

As if smiling at him. The portraits of sons and fathers, their hands over each other's shoulder, grinning.

Hiccup tilted his head. Okay… this was getting kinda creepy.

Rushing out, he stumbled down the path to home.

Had everyone decided to wake up in the short time he was in the Great Hall? Looking around wildly he couldn't help but gawk at the sight of light coming from everyone's windows, showing that the residents inside were awake.

Though he had yet to see another Viking, that didn't stop him from panicking a bit. Had something happened while he was gone? Surely there would have been more screaming and such if that were the case, but still.

Hey wait a minute-

He looked up towards the sky. The rain had stopped?! There wasn't even a single cloud in the sky, only clear star covered skies.

The ground was dry, as if it hadn't rained in weeks too. Tapping his foot a bit, Hiccup rubbed his head, confused.

Something was definitely wrong here.

Maybe his Dad would know what was going on.

As he approached his front door, the sound of deep humming filled his ears. It wasn't an unpleasant sound. Just one he hadn't heard in a VERY long time.

Slowly opening the door, he popped his head in, focusing in on the fire going.

His Dad was awake, and leaning over the fire, turning some meat that was cooking over it.

"Dad?" Hiccup gawked. His dad… was cooking? Granted, his father had tried to cook many times before, but each of them ending in burnt failures. "Dad. What are you doing in the middle of the night…" His words caught in his throat when his dad turned around.

This wasn't his father.

No it was. It looked just like him, all the way down to his orange beard. But his eyes, they were the only clue pointing to the sign that this man, was not his dad.

This 'fake father' had buttons for eyes. Four holed black buttons.

"Hiccup, you're just in time for dinner." His _dad _smiled.

Slowly stepping forward, Hiccup's shoulder tensed. "_You're _not my dad." He pointed out softly. "My dad doesn't have b-b-b-" he stammered softly, his voice cracking at the very thought. He pointed to his own eyes

"B-Buttons?" the fake Stoick chuckled. "I'm your other father." He announced, folding his arms.  
"Other Father? I didn't know I had a… other father." Hiccup gulped nervously.

"Of course you do." He said it as if Hiccup should already know this. "Now go get other Toothless."

Hiccup frowned, looking towards the stairs. 'Other' Toothless?  
"Well, go on." With that, his other father turned back to the food.

He stood there for a few moments, trying to take in just exactly was happened. Gulping down his fears, he approaching the stairs.

Slowly making his way up the steps, his gaze never left his 'other Fathers' back. Hiccup opened the door. Inside, Toothless was laying on his small bed, snoring softly.

"Uh… Toothless? Bud?" he called. He almost screamed when Toothless looked up, instantly narrowing in on his best friends buttoned eyes. This wasn't Toothless either!  
What in the world was going on? Jumping a bit when Other Toothless jumped off his bed, he gawked at him speechlessly. The other Toothless approached him, rubbing against his leg as he passed.

"O-Okay uh… right I um…" Hiccup was about to follow the Other Toothless down the stairs when he looked at his room. His eyes widened even further then they already had.

He tools were actually walking around the room. Some were even waving at him, calling him over to 'play'?

"It is Hiccup!' his tools cheered from their useable mouths. His bed, normally made of simple wood, was aligned with soft furs, instantly tempting Hiccup to lay down at rest.

Sleep, he really needed sleep with everything that was going on.

"Hiccup!" His 'other Father' called from below. "Come get your grub!"

Hiccup frowned, realizing just now he had been smiling. Well, who wouldn't be smiling at this? His tools, though as odd as it might be, were talking to him! Though it might be because he was going insane, he didn't care. His bed actually looked comfortable for once, and his desk was filled to the brim with fine metals, paper and ink.

"C…Coming." He said softly, almost unable to tear his eyes away. Exiting his room, he made his way down the steps. When he reached the bottom, he was surprised to find Gobber sitting at the table, waiting for him along with the Other Toothless and his "Other Father".

"Gobber." Hiccup blinked. "W-What are you uh…" he trailed off as Gobber turned around, revealing his matching buttoned eyes.

What was with these people and their eyes being buttons?

"Hiccup. There you are. Come on, time for food!"

Staring at them, he glanced towards the door. He would be ashamed to say he actually felt like running away from these…people.

Gulping down his worries, he made his way to the table, sitting on the opposite side of Gobber.

Handing Hiccup a plate, Stoick smiled as he placed some chicken on it.

The young Viking eyed it suspiciously. It looked delicious, and smelled just as much so. However, appearances can be deceiving.

Taking a small bit, Hiccup's eyes widened. "This is good!" he gasped, taking another bit.

"Hungry? Good, cause I think I made too much for us all to eat." His other father sighed, slamming the rest down in front of him.

"I'm sure the… Other Toothless could help you with that uh… other dad." He gave him a small smile.

"Oh that's right." The 'Other Stoick' nodded, tossing some food to the other toothless, who greedily scarfed it down.

"Don't forget that I am here to." The Other Gobber Chuckled, using his fake hand, which he currently had a fork on, to grab some more chicken.

Chuckling a bit, Hiccup whipped his mouth. This was… weird. His dad cooking, and actually trying to start a conversation with him.

As Hiccup began to drink his water, his other father placed a cake in front of him. Chocolate Gru, the cake his mother would always make for him when he was young.

He hadn't had it since she passed away though.

To his surprise, frosted letters began to appear along the cake, spelling out the words:

_**WELCOME HOME**_

"…Home?' he whispered softly, looking up. Sure this looked exactly like his home, but it couldn't be the actual thing.

The other Stoick grinned. "We've been waiting for you, Hiccup." He patted Toothless' head. He purred in agreement.

The was a little creepy? What did the mean by that? How long had they been waiting for him?

"Me?" Hiccup blinked incredulously.  
"Yeah. It took you long enough to get here too. It is just not the same without ya." Gobber sighed.

"Really? I didn't even know I had another Father. Or, another Toothless and Gobber." He frowned.

"Everyone does." Gobber patted his back. "Now hurry up and eat."

"Yes, then we can all go out and fly out dragons in the rain." Stoick nodded, sounding proud.

"We can make it a game." Gobber nodded. Hiccup looked at his father's hand, noticing that his fingers began to tap against the table.

"…The rain?" Hiccup frowned. "What Rain-" he jumped when a sudden boom of thunder shot out from the sky. "O-Oh." He stammered softly. "That rain." The other Gobber snickered at him. Hiccup smiled shyly back, but frowned, "I thought it was dangerous to fly out in the rain?"

"Toothless is perfectly capable to handling the Rain. He is a Night Fury after all." Gobber smiled.

Toothless looked up, giving him a toothless smile. Stoick rose to his feet, circling the table.

"O-Oh. I guess it would be okay then." He stammered softly.

"Besides, the rain brings mud. It is great for poison oak." He grabbed Hiccup's hand, pointing to the rash.

"How did you-" he pulled his hand away in shock. "I uh… I would love to stay, but I have to get going. You know, back to my other Father."

"I am your Other Father." Stoick smiled.

"Yeah." Gobber and Toothless nodded, getting up.

"I mean my other… other father." He stammered weakly, stepping back. He gasped when he ran into Gobber's stomach.

Gobber smiled, letting out a small chuckled.

Gulping, he rubbed his upper arm. "I think I should get to bed." He sighed.  
"Of course. Lets go."

"But-"

"Come on Hiccup." Gobber gave him a small shove to the stairs. Quickly climbing the steps, the other followed.

Opening the bedroom door, he stepped in. Instantly his tools began to surround him, calling out his name, begging him to play with them.

He couldn't help but smile, careful not to step on any of them.

Toothless jumped into the room, circling Hiccup once, giving him a small nudge, before he leapt to his own bed.

Setting it a blaze with a small amount of fire he patted it down till it was too his liking, then laid down, staring at Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled, realizing that Toothless was probably waiting for him to get into his own bed before he would go to sleep himself.

Crawling onto his bed, he almost let out a sigh.

This bed was so soft!

Sitting down, he left his hand run over the soft fabric, unable to get enough of how it felt.

Suddenly, his Other Father stepped forward from the door, a jaw held firmly in his grip.

Hiccup stared at him with wide eyes as the Other Father approached. "O-Oh." He stammered softly as the Other Father took his hand in his large one. "The mud." He said watching as his other dad smeared in on.

His touch was so gentle, so caring. So unlike his other Fathers.

With a small yawn, he laid his head down on the pillow.

He felt himself flush with embarrassment when his Other Father started to place blankets on him. He wasn't used to his father actually tucking him in.

His Other Father lifted his hand, ruffling his 'sons' hair. Hiccup's eye felt heavy as Stoick and Gobber sat next to his bed, watching over him.

"Good Night Hiccup." The other Stoick smiled.

Hiccup felt himself smile as he closed his eyes.

The last thing he heard before he slipped away into his dreams was the voice of the Other Gobber and Other Father saying, "See you soon."

_Aww Hiccup. I always find him so adorable XD I hope you all liked this chapter. :D I'm trying to picture Toothless with Button eyes and... it is sort of creepy 0.0_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3! WHOOT WHOOT!_

Opening his eyes, Hiccup stretched his arms over his head. He felt content. A type of content he hadn't felt in a while. Smiling to himself, he stared up at his ceiling.

Realization struck him as to what happened last night and he lifted himself off his bed.

He was surprised to see he was back in his original room. Looking around, he tilted his head at Toothless, who was still asleep in his little fire made bed.

Everything was exactly as it was before. How could that be though? Perhaps it was all just a dream. Having a Other Father with button eyes in a world where everyone actually seems to care what you think and do, it just couldn't be real

Sighing, he absent-mindedly scratched his wrist to scratch at the poison oak he got yesterday. Feeling nothing itchy coming from his hand, he gasped, snapping his attention down to it. His poison oak was gone!

Then… what happened last night… The mud and the Other Father were all… real? No, it just couldn't be. Stuff like that didn't happen!  
"T-Toothless, bud!" He ran up to him, instantly looking at his eyes. Opening his eyes to look at his owner, Toothless tilted his head, confused. Seeing that his dragon's eyes were round and normal, Hiccup's shoulder slouched.

"So it was… a dream?" he whispered, not sounding to sure of himself. Toothless tilted his head to the other side, letting out a small sound, as if to ask if his rider was feeling alright. "Oh, nothing bud." Hiccup assured him. "Just an… odd dream." He rubbed his head with a sigh.

Then it mustn't have been a dream! But something like he had just saw… it couldn't have been real. Could it? No one had buttons for eyes.

How could you even see through buttons anyway? And as to getting them on… ouch.

Shacking off the shivers that ran down his spine he reached for his Viking helmet. Placing it on top of his head, he ran down the stairs. His father was gone without a word, but had at least started a fire before he left.

Staring at the flames for what seemed like an eternity Hiccup sighed and walked out the door. He scowled to find it was still raining.  
"Right… rain. And Rain means…" He mimicked his father's voice, "It is forbidden to go flying! It is too dangerous and the dragons can't handle it well." Toothless trotted up to him from inside the house, staring up at the sky longingly. "Yeah right." Hiccup shook his head in disagreement. "You could handle this rain just fine, right bud? We've been through much worst then just some water." He bent down to scratch his dragon's neck. A sound erupted from the back of Toothless throat, as if stating that he agreed. Hiccup smiled.

"Hiccup!" A voice called to him. Looking up, Hiccup smiled as Astrid ran towards him. "Hey Astrid." He greeted.

She smiled, giving herself a moment to catch her breath. "So, were you ever able to show your dad that doll I gave you yesterday."

"No." he shrugged it off. "But hey, did your grandma really own that? Or did you just make it to look like me so you could freak you out?"

"Why would I do that?" Astrid said, almost amused that Hiccup actually thought some one would go that far to give him the creeps.

"Come on Astrid. Brown hair, my exactly cloths and prosthetic leg?" he pointed to his left foot, raising his eye brows.  
"I found it that way, I swear Hiccup." Astrid held up her hand.

Not very convinced, Hiccup shrugged, walking down the path with Astrid.

"Actually Hiccup, my grandma isn't the owner of that doll." She began. "Though I'm not sure of the whole story, I guess it use to belong to her sister."

"Her sister?" Hiccup wasn't aware that Astrid's grandmother has siblings.

"Apparently she disappeared when they were kids. Some think it was because of dragons, but my grandma said… well, she said something evil in the village stole her."  
"Stole her?" Hiccup repeated, giving Astrid a puzzled look. "By what?"  
"I don't know." Astrid shrugged honestly. "Ever since then though, she doesn't like me going around by my self much. Says it is dangerous."

"Well were Vikings, it is an occupational hazard." Hiccup smiled playfully at her.

Astrid smirked at him. "You know what I mean. I think she is worried that I will be stolen too. That any of the kids in the village will be."

Hiccup frowned. Questions shot through his brain faster then he could count. Stolen? Stolen by what? And dangers within the village?

Well after what happened with Mildew Hiccup didn't doubt that, but Mildew wouldn't steal another person's child. None of these Vikings would.

And if it wasn't a dragon, or a Viking that took that girl, then what did?

Looking over his shoulder, he realized that Toothless had begun to fall behind. Standing in the center of the path, Toothless stared up at the sky with wide eyes.

"Come on bud.' He called, but something from where Toothless was looking caught his eyes. Both young Vikings teens stopped, following Toothless' gaze.

On the house next to them a small, bright blue dragon stared at them. It's orange eyes were narrowed into slits as it followed Hiccup's every move. Tilting his head, he stared at the dragon.

What sort of dragon was that? Though it was small, it couldn't possibly be a Terrible body shape was different and the color of it's skin was like a Deadly Nadder. So then, what was it. Could it possibly be a new species of Dragon?!

"What sort of Dragon is that?' Astrid asked with wide eyes, her thoughts similar to Hiccups.

Toothless growled at the unknown dragon, his teeth sprouting from his gums in a deadly warning. "Whoa there bud. It is alright. Hiccup reasoned with him, stepping between them. Slowly walking towards the house, Hiccup held his hand up towards the un-recognizable dragon. "Hey there fella." Hiccup smiled softly.

The dragon looked down at him and relaxed at how calm and soothing Hiccup's voice was. It leaned his head forward, about to press its head to Hiccup's hand when the twin's came barging forward, screaming.  
"Hey what is that!" they screamed, shocking the poor dragon to jump back, growling at them.

"No no, don't do away." Hiccup begged.

"Is that a new dragon?" Fishlegs called, looked excited.

"Boring." Snout Lout sighed.

"Hah!" Tuffnut laughed at how they scared the dragon. "You see that?!"

"He's just a big wussy dragon." Ruffnut laughed

Glaring at the two, the dragon turned it's head, obviously insulted.

"Guys!" Astrid yelled at the twins, making them shut up. The dragon gave Hiccup one more odd look before it took of into the sky, disappearing into the rain.

"And it is gone" Hiccup sighed. "Thanks a lot guys, you were such a big help." he said sarcastically to the twins.

"What? It wasn't our fault." The twins snickered, head butting each other. "That dragon was just a wimp and ran off."

"Who cares about a Terrible Terror anyway?" Snout Lout shrugged.

"That wasn't a Terrible Terror idiot." Astrid hissed at him. "That was something else. A new dragon, and you idiots just scared it off!"

Snout Lout's flinched under her words.

"It will probably be back." Hiccup mumbled to himself. "It probably wont go far in this rain anyway."

The twins smiled at that, seeing that they couldn't be yelled at too much now.

Hiccup sighed in exasperation. "Lets just go."

No one argued, and Toothless, still glaring at the sky, slowly followed.

As the young Viking trudged through the mud, covering their heads from the rain, yet another voice called out to Hiccup.

He usually wasn't this popular. Maybe people noticed him more with the rain?

Snout Lout snorted. "Mr. Crazy is calling you." he snickered. Hiccup looked towards the voice and frowned.

"Hiccup! Good day to you lad!" Alrik, Hiccup's neighbor, called from his house, waving at him. Slowing down his speed, Hiccup gave him a small smile.  
"Hi Alrik." Though Alrik wasn't a bad guy, he had an odd reputation within the clan. Most claimed him to be nuts, and Hiccup couldn't blame them. He said he spoke to dragons, listening to their warnings when the clearly never spoke a word. Yet he said he heard them, as clear as a bell. It also didn't help that

(Note: Alrik does not really exist in HTTYD. He is a OC character I made up to fit the story)

"Where are you headed too?"  
"The Great Hall." Hiccup answered. "I uh… have something I need to do." He swiped at the hair that fell in front of his face.

He nodded. "Getting ready for the party huh? Ah the dragons say it should be grand. Though they have been a little on edge lately. I wonder why." The man mumbled to himself, looking back at his dragons, puzzled. From behind him Snout Lout brought his finger to his head, twirling it, mouthing that this guy was nuts!

"On edge?" Hiccup repeated. glaring at Snout Lout.

"Yes." Alrik's voice grew serious. "They only get this way when something is wrong too. I'm worried something dangerous might be heading our way."

"Uh... right." Hiccup nodded awkwardly, looking back at his friends. "Well, if I notice anything I'll be sure to tell you Alrik." he assured the older viking, who beamed at him.  
"That would be mighty kind of you Hiccup." he nodded, waving the teens off as the disappeared on the trail.

"It is so sad when they get old." Snout Lout shook his head, sighing. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

-00-

"Breakfast!" Fishlegs cheered, reaching for his plate, ready to stuff his mouths. The young Vikings rushed for their own food, except for one.

One very odd teenage Viking.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called when he tried to sneak away from the group. "Where are you going?"

"Yeah, aren't you going to eat?" Fishlegs questioned.  
"Oh uh I just, have something I need to do over there really quick. Be right back." With that he ran off, leaving a very confused Astrid and Fishlegs to watch over his dragon.

Running to the end of the Great Hall, he spotted the door, just the same as how he had left it when he first opened it yesterday.

Hiccup dropped to his knees, bitting his bottom lip in anticipation. He swung the small door open, his shoulder slouching at the sight of wood and brick. Reaching his hand out, he ran his fingers over the surface, tilting his head.

"Huh." He said softly. So then, it was a dream? Closing the door with a sigh, he got to his feet.

How foolish he was. Of course it was dream!  
How could something like that ever be real, and happen to him? Shacking his head in frustration and his own foolishness, he walked back to his friends, determined to completely forget about his dream last night.

Yet, the more he tried, the more he found his thoughts drawn to that odd little door. He had never had a dream like that before. Especially a dream that had seemed so… real.

"Gobber have you ever had… strange dreams?" Hiccup said softly once he joined the young Vikings at the table, finding that they had all sat next to Gobber. Praticaly his second guardian.

"Dreams?" Gobber repeated, digging into his food. "Well, everyone has odd dreams. I once dreamed that I turned into a beautiful milk maid, and the my voice was so beautiful, I could sooth any dragon's heart just by singing a single note."

"That's uh…" Hiccup trailed off.  
"Weird." Astrid finished for him, glancing at the rest of the teen Vikings.  
"Not to mention it will never happen." Ruffnut and Tuffnut snickered.

"It was just a dream. We've all had weird dreams." Gobber defended himself.

"I once had a dream that everyone looked like Gobber, and they were all walking around without any pants on." Ruffnut scowled in disqust.

"Yeah, I'm going to have nightmares now." Hiccup sighed. Too much information there.

"That's nice, but nothing compared to my dreams. My weirdest dream was that I suddenly became chief of Berk, but I was a sheep for some reason. And Toothless kept trying to eat me, but I was all super Viking on him and he was never able to."

"I once had a dream where there were thousands of Meatlugs, and they all tried to hug me at once. Then they squished together and made one giant Meatlug, and sat on Stoick and Hiccup." Fishlegs shuddered at the memory. "Then they fed me vegetables and threatened to sit on me too if I didn't eat them."

"Okay, too much information." Hiccup shook his head. This wasn't going how he planned it to.

"Why the sudden interest in dreams Hiccup?" Gobber motioned to me. "You have some odd dreams last night?"

"…Odd?" he said softly. "Well… yeah, I did. It was really… really strange."

Astrid looked at me, tilting her head. "How so?"  
"Yeah, you get eaten by dragons or something?" Ruffnut smirked.

"Or get mauled by spiders?" Tuffnut added.  
"Maybe you tried to ask out a girl, and she turned you down." Snoutlout smirked.

"None of those actually." Hiccup glared at all of them, reaching down to scratch Toothless on the head. He purred in reply.

"Was it about dragons?" Fishlegs smiled, looking excited.  
"Sort of." The young heir to the tribe shrugged. "Toothless was in it though." he looked down at him with a smile. "He looked… weird though."

"Was he pink? Please don't tell me he was pink." Ruffnut's eyes grew wide with horror.

"The Pinkfury." Tuffnut mumbled to herself.

Letting out a small laugh, Hiccup shook his head. "No, he looked basically the same… except for his eyes." He trailed off, shuddering at the sight of them. It is not that they were that creepy, actually with some time, he might even get used to them. Just the shock of knowing he had buttons for eyes though, was just a little too much for Hiccup to handle at the time.

"His eyes?" Astrid frowned.

"They were buttons." Hiccup pointed to my own eyes.  
"Creepy." They Vikings said together.

"So wait, they were actual buttons?" Fishlegs tilted his head.

"Big round, sewn in buttons." Hiccup leaned forward, taking a nervous sip of my drink. "And that is not the half of it."

"Well, go on. This sounds interesting." Gobber smirked, motioning for me to continue.

"Well…" the brunet began my story from entering the small little door just at the end of the Great Hall all the way to the point where his Other Father tucked him in and put mud on his hand.

"And your poison oak is gone too." Astrid noted, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Whoa, that is freaky." Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked over their shoulder towards the small little door. Everyone followed their gazes, staring at the door in silence.

"So wait, were we there?" the twin Vikings tilted their head.

"Well, I was only in the Great Hall and my House. Though I don't know why you were there Gobber." Hiccup looked at the older Viking, who shrugged.  
"Well if it really was me, nothing can pull me away from a good meal. And if you Dad ever managed to cook something decent, I wont be far behind."

Hiccup smiled. "I think the weirdest part was how happy my dad was. Or how Toothless had buttons for eyes." He looked down at his dragon, who stared up at him with wide, normal eyes.  
"I wonder what my dragon would look like with button eyes." Astrid said to herself, trying to picture it.

"Creepy." Ruffnut answered simply. "Bet it would freak everyone out though!" he cackled.

Tuffnut nodded. "Think we could mentally scare the kids for life?"

"We should try it!" They agreed.

"You really, really shouldn't." Hiccup sighed, shacking his head. Slowly turning his head, he looked towards the back of the Great Hall. Towards the door.

Something about that door compelled him to run to it, swing it open, and run back to find the Other Father. Yet at the same time, something in the back of Hiccup's head said he shouldn't. That he never should have found that door in the first place. Maybe it is just the button eyes that are freaking him out?

"So there was another Stoick, called the Other Father?" Snoutlout snorted at how ridiculous that sounded.

"That is quiet a dream you had there Hiccup." Gobber chewed on his food, staring at me.

he nodded wearily. "Yeah, and it seemed so real too. Though, nothing like that could actual happen."

"Buttons for eyes." Fishlegs scratched at his temple, trying to picture himself with button eyes.

"Freaky." Everyone answered with a laugh. Their laughter began to die down when the Vikings Mulch and Bucket approached the, their expressions grim.

"Good day to you Gobber." Mulch greeted, Bucket trotting right behind him.  
"Mulch good to see you. Come, sit down." Gobber pointed to the seats next to him, but Mulch raised his hand.  
"Can't stay to talk Gobber. We only came to see Hiccup." Mulch turned to the heir of the tribe.

"Me, why." Hiccup's eyes brows raised in question.

"Elder Gothi wishes to see you." Bucket piped it from behind. "It is important."

"Why would she want to see Hiccup?" the twins said in unison.

"That is what I would like to know." He got up from his seat.

"It must be something important. Want us to go with you?" Astrid got to her feet, looking at Hiccup.

He looked back at them, then at Toothless. "If you want." He shrugged.  
"Then lets go!"

"Boring." The twins and Snoutlout sighed, but came along for the trip anyway.

_Hmm, I hope this chapter didn't seem to rushed 0.0 And I wonder, what does Elder Gothi possibly want Hiccup for? Find out, next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wahoo! Chapter 4! Thank you all to have reviewed. You have made me so happy, and I just love writing this story :D _

After entering Elder Gothi's house, Hiccup began to feel nervous. It wasn't often that Elder Gothi would summon someone. Usually when the villagers, or his father, wanted to know something, they would come to her on their own. For her to actually summon someone before they needed any information was never a good sign.

From within the house Mulch and Bucket stood towards the side of the room, looking almost like lost children. It never sat well with them when something bad might happen on Berk. Especially to their young heir.

Elder Gothi slowly approached Hiccup, giving him an odd look. As if she was surprised that he actually showed up. Why she might have thought that, Hiccup wasn't sure.

As soon as she seemed satisfied with that fact Hiccup was there she began to scribble in the ground with her stick, her eyes never leaving Hiccup's.

From behind Hiccup, the other Viking teens were huddled around the door, looking over Hiccup's shoulders confused. Why would Elder Gothi possibly wish to see Hiccup?

Was something wrong?

When Elder Gothi was done with her scribbling, she took a shaky step back.

"What does it say?" Hiccup asked.  
Gobber stepped forward, the whole scenario catching his interest. If Elder Gothi wanted to see Hiccup, this must be serious. "It says," he paused to read, "You are in grave danger." He said softly.

"Danger?" Hiccup repeated, taken aback. He looked at Elder Gothi, who never got her predictions wrong, which worried him. "From what?" What dangers were there left to face? With peace between their dragons and on Berk, what exactly could he be in danger from?

Perhaps the Outcasts? They had been showing up more and more lately.

She looked down sadly, shacking her head.

She did not know the answer yet, which seemed to frustrate and worry even more.

"With all do respect Elder Gothi," Astrid spoke, "But what dangers could there possibly be?"

"Certainly not the dragons," Gobber agreed.

"Maybe the Outcast?" Fishlegs voiced Hiccup's thoughts.  
"Those guys?" Tuffnut and Ruffnut said together.

The elder women in front of them frowned, continuing her scribbles in the ground.

"She said she does not know." Gobber announced. "But whatever it is… it is close. She says she sees..." he looked back at her. "A terrible hand?"

Hiccup frowned. Below him Toothless nudged him, grumbling in worry. "It is okay bud." Hiccup said softly, petting his head. Looking up, he looked at Gobber and the Elder Gothi. "What do I do?"

Elder Gothi began to scribble in the ground again, Gobber staring over her shoulder.

"Stay close to the village. But be wary of… new mysteries."

"What does that mean?" Astrid frowned.  
"New Mysteries, that prediction sounds so cheesy." Snout Lout folded his arms. Astrid elbowed him in the gut, making him winced and reel back.

Not too keen on the whole thing, Hiccup sighed, "Okay."

Smiling at him, as if to comfort him, Elder Gothi nodded.

It wasn't long after that till everyone exited the house. Yet that eerie feeling in their chests stayed as their trudged through the rain.

With their business with Elder Gothi done, Gobber waved off the young Vikings, returning to his own work while Bucket and Mulch headed back to the farms.

The young Viking's on the other hand began to head to their homes, or at least close to them.

"A terrible hand," Astrid repeated on their way back towards their houses. "What could that mean?"  
"Something like this?" Tuffnut cackled, waving his germ and mud covered fingers in front of Hiccup's face. Reeling back at the gruesome hand, Hiccup frowned.

"Yeah, definitely terrible," he grumbled.

"Bet my hand is more terrible," Ruffnut pushed her palm into Tuffnut's nose.

"Mine if worst," he did the same to her.

"Right," Astrid sighed, "Well, we should probably go tell your Dad,"

"Tell my Dad?" Hiccup paused to look at her in surprise.

"Yeah, you can't just not tell him," Astrid frowned, placing her hand on her hips.

"Well…" Hiccup trailed off. He oddly enough didn't want his dad to know of Elder Gothi's prediction. His Dad was busy enough as it is.

"He would probably want to know," Fish legs said.  
"Why should he? I wouldn't tell my Dad," Snout Lout snorted, folding his hands behind his head.

"Well his Dad is the head of the clan," Fish Legs frowned.

"Probably find out anyway." Tuffnut licked his hand and smeared it on Ruffnut's face.

"Gotta love gossip," She bit his hand, making him snicker.

"Call that a bit? Make it bleed!"

She bit down hard, causing the skin between two of his knuckles to bleed.

"Wow!" Tuffnut cheered, as if he had one some great prize.

Sighing, Hiccup shook his head. So he had no choice in telling his Dad then, huh?

Mentally preparing himself for whatever his Dad would say when he told him, Hiccup kicked a stone with his foot. It rolled forward, landing into a puddle that continued to grow due to the rain.

"Hiccup!"

He paused at the sound of someone calling his name. Looking back up the path, the Viking frowned at the sight of Alrik running towards them for the second time that day.

"Hiccup!" Alrik yelled desperately, waving to him. Tilting his head, Hiccup stepped away from the Viking teens, taking a few steps to meet the old Viking rushing towards him.  
"What is it Alrik?" Hiccup asked.

"The dragons, asked me to give you a message." The man said softly, glancing around as if trying to keep the information just between them. Hiccup blinked, glancing at Toothless and his friends.

Snout lout brought his finger towards his head, twirling it to signal his thoughts yet again. _This guy is nuts!  
_"You're dragons?" Hiccup repeated, slowly looking back at him. The man nodded rigorously, looking worried. Like he had just seen a ghost.

"They are saying…" he paused, narrowing his eyes to make sure no one else but the young Vikings and Toothless could hear. "Do not go through the little door in the Great Hall."

Hiccup's eyes grew wide, as did the other young Vikings. "T…The little door?" Hiccup repeated, his voice hoarse. So people, at least dragons, had seen him go in there last night? But wasn't it just… a dream?!

"Do you know of such a thing?" Alrik looked at Hiccup suspiciously.

"The one behind the shields rack?" Astrid looked towards the direction of the Great Hall.

"That door is lame though." Ruffnut sighed, looking bored.  
"Yeah, it is all bricked up. It is a kill joy." Tuffnut agreed. The older Viking nodded, having not realized that fact.

"Yeah, Hiccup only said he went through that door in his dream." Fishlegs nodded.

"And my dream… it could have only been a dream. A lot of weird things happened in it that don't normally happen," Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, his mind flashing back to last night.

"Hmm, I see." Alrik rubbed his chin. "Sorry to disturb you Hiccup. Sometimes the dragons don't have a clue in what they are saying. Always saying such nonsense about creepy people with button eyes."

Hiccup let out a gasp. "B-Button eyes?!" he stammered, stepping forward. "Like, actually buttons for eyes?" he pointed to his eyes to emphasis his point. The man nodded, looking confused.  
"Such a thing doesn't actually happen though Hiccup. How could you see with buttons for eyes?" he chuckled with a small bow before he turned to leave.  
Hiccup looked back at the Viking teens, who looked just as shocked and confused as he.

"He knew about the eyes." Astrid said softly.

"He is insane, he says things like that all the time." Snout Lout waved off the worry with a carefree smile. "People who are old just get sad after a while."

Hiccup wanted to disagree. Something about all of this was a little off setting. First the warning from Elder Gothi, and now another warning from supposed dragons that could talk?

"But I never… mentioned my dream except to Gobber and you guys," Hiccup said quickly.

Astrid placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "In a way, Snout Lout is right Hiccup. Alrik isn't as sane as he use to be. I'm honestly not surprised he would say something like that."

"It is still a little suspicious though I suppose," Fish Legs piped in. "First Elder Gothi, now Alrik?"

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed.

"Well, don't let it get to you too much. We should worry more about Elder Gothi's prediction," Astrid concluded.

Not feeling as comforted as he would like, Hiccup nodded meekly.

-000-

Since it had begun to hail down hard at Berk, Hiccup had spent the next few hours at Fishlegs' place with the others. Though the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were actually running around trying to get hit with large chunks of hail outside, the others chatted inside around the fire.

Snout Lout began to tale great tales of different, most likely fake, adventures he had gone on a few years ago. Astrid on the other hand began to polish her axe, making it shine in the fire's light.

Hiccup, not really paying attention to either, was chatting with Fish Legs about the new dragon they saw earlier that morning.

Hiccup really wished he had been able to get a better look at it. He had never seen anything like it!

He was sure though that it was still somewhere around Berk though. Not many dragons flew during the rain or hail.

Or perhaps that is why it showed up? Maybe it was a dragon that liked the rain or hail? He would try to look for it again tomorrow.

"I wonder if it hates eels?" Fish leg's comment brought Hiccup back to reality and he shrug.

"Maybe,"

"You two still talking about that dragon we saw this morning?" Snout Lout sighed in boredom.

"It is a new type of dragon Snout Lout," Hiccup turned to him.  
"So what? A dragon is a dragon,"

"We could be the first to discover it! We can name it!" Fish legs said with glee, bouncing a bit.

"Haha, we can name it after me!" Snout Lout pointed to him self with a cocky grin.

"Yeah," Hiccup trailed off sarcastically, lifting himself up. Looking towards the window, he smiled to see it was no longer hailing. Yet of course though, it had to continue to rain.

"Well, I should head back home," he announced.  
"Yeah, me too," Astrid agree, lifting up herself along with the axe.

The group of friends said their quick good byes before rushing off to home. It had been a long day, and Hiccup couldn't wait to crawl into is bed.

Thinking of his bed, his mind wondered back to his bed back in the 'Other Berk'. That bed had been so soft. The softest bed he had ever slept of.

Wait a minute, what was he thinking? That bed, that world, that… 'Other Father', were all just dreams. A really weird dream.

Shacking the thoughts away, he began to approach his house.

With the day's events still in his mind, Hiccup trudged up towards his house with a sour expression. His hair was soaked and his cloths were making him cold. He just wanted to get into bed as fast as possible. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

Tilting his head up, he watched at Toothless crawled in through the window on the top, quick to escape the rain and lay down for a long nap.

Honestly, he didn't feel like facing his dad right now. Maybe he too could climb in through the window?

Thinking better of his crazed thoughts, he reached for the door. Carefully to open it, the young Viking flinched at the sight of his Dad, sitting towards the fire. It was if he was waiting for him. Quietly stepping in, Hiccup closed the door softly behind him.

As if his Dad had super hearing, his attention snapped to the door. "Hiccup," he rose when he saw his Son.

"Hey Dad, I'm home," Hiccup said quickly. Turning to go to his room, his Dad placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn to him. He felt surprised when his Dad looked at him in worry.

"I heard of what Elder Gothi foretold." Stoick announced, his expression grim.

Hiccup's shoulder slouched. Oh, so Gobber had told him after all?  
"Yeah." Hiccup shrugged, not sure what else to say. An awkward silence filled the air. What was one suppose to say when you learn you are in grave danger?

"Stay close." Stoick's voice cut into his thoughts. "Don't go too far from the village and stay with another Viking at all costs." He warned.  
"Dad, I can take care of myself.' Hiccup argued, not wanting a baby sitter. He had gone his whole life with running off where ever he pleased, mainly due to no one really caring whether he was around or not. However, now that he had Toothless, he certainly didn't need a bodyguard. Toothless was more then enough.

Granted, he felt a little touched, having his dad concerned like this.

"I'm not saying you can't Hiccup. It is better to be safe then sorry. Until we know what this threat- this mysterious hand is you are not allowed to leave the village." He father spoke sternly.

That was completely un-fair. "Dad-"

"No butts Hiccup. That is final." He turned to leave. Hiccup sighed. This was ridiculous.

Storming back around, he started up the stairs. "Son," his father called after him. Halfway up, he paused to look back down.

"…Yeah?" he asked softly, staring at his dad. Something in his father's eyes… it held more then just that cold look of disappointment he often got.

It was something more… warmer then disappointment. Something caring and fearful for his son's safety.

For a moment, Hiccup thought that his dad was going to say something… fatherly.

"Just… don't be reckless Hiccup." Stoick cleared his throat. Giving him a small forced smile Hiccup nodded meekly. Not exactly what he wanted, but it was better then nothing he supposed.  
"Okay dad." He sighed. He retreated to his room, diving into his bed. Toothless looked at him for a moment before bringing his head back down to his arms, resting them on top of each other to curl back into a warm slumber.

Hiccup stared at him, glancing at his door. Oddly enough, his mind went back the Other Father. Would he believe Hiccup in him being able to take care of himself?

Slowly reaching into his pocket, Hiccup pulled out some hidden cheese he had placed in his pocket before. He knew it sounded silly, but he had to be sure!

Placing the cheese on the ground, he looked at the door. He had to make sure that everything that happened yesterday was a dream.

Bringing his covers up, he wrapped them around himself snuggly. Though they weren't the softest things, they at least kept him warm. Turning to his side he stared at the cheese, feeling oddly anxious for what might happen.

Call him foolish, but he wanted to go back to that odd world, where everyone's eyes were buttons. Something about it… something about the affection and love that he had received there, all in just a matter of minutes.

It was something he craved for. Something he had wished some one would give to him, but would probably never get the chance to have.

Pulling his covers up a little bit more, his eyes felt heavy.

_See you soon_

The Other father's words echoed in his head. "Will I?" he mumbled to himself. "Will I really?"

I hope so.

In the back of his mind, before he fell in slumber, Hiccup thought back to Alrik and Elder Gothi's warning.

He was in grave danger…. Grave danger… grave danger… from what? From some new mystery? What did that mean exactly? There were many mysteries in Berk.

Maybe he should-

_Squeak squeak_

His eyes snapped open, a small smile pulling at his lips.


End file.
